


翻译-And You Are Not Me (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 人性就像插入胸膛的刀一样，血流如注、痛入骨髓，让人难以呼吸。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	翻译-And You Are Not Me (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And You Are Not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784083) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

对于Samantha Groves来说，信仰并不是什么陌生的概念，她相信天空是蓝的、草是绿的，还有在Bishop的时间总会过得很慢。

她也相信她母亲的医生，相信母亲只要坚持吃药，就能渐渐好起来。

母亲和她不同，她相信上帝和上帝的裁决。Sam也信上帝，因为母亲说她应该这样，但她从没有过 _信仰_ 。

她见过母亲发病时的样子，倒在地上边酗酒边吞下大把药片，有那么一段时间里母亲病得太重，还一度尝试自杀。而自那时起，Sam便再没相信过上帝或是任何神祗，如果上帝代表着大爱的话，他为什么会让母亲病成这样，病得此生再无希望之光？

但母亲的信仰从未动摇过，在她稍好些时，她总坚持在星期天去教堂，让Sam穿上她最好的衣服（和她平时的衣服一样带着破口、被洗得发白），母亲会起得比平时更早，带着她走到城里。她们没有车，唯一经过她们门口的公车是一辆校车，只会在上学的时候来接Sam并在放学时送她回来。

Sam讨厌教堂。牧师这人似乎很不错，但他在布道时那一脸虚假的开心很快就会让Sam的忍耐力趋至极限。之后，当人们感谢了他优美的布道并准备离开时，他总会有意来和她们俩谈一会儿。

“Mrs Groves，这周好些了么？”

他总会问这个问题，而不管这周母亲的病情如何，Sam的母亲也从来只是那一个回答:“好多了，上帝与我同在。”

然后他会转过头来对着Sam，笑得太过灿烂，“Samantha呢？”

大多数时候Sam会礼貌的回答她很好、学校也不错，她的成绩也依然稳定，而这时她会得到母亲一个小小的微笑作为奖励。

当她大一点之后，她的回答变得越发的简洁含糊，语调冰冷视线凌厉。有时在她不小心的时候，她的话甚至会把McKay神父的脸都给气红。然后母亲便会惩罚她，那些地方会疼到下周星期天。不过这能让她听话的度过无聊的一周，眼睛无神的落在前方，假装认真在听，但在脑子里四处神游。在Sam十一岁那年的暑假，她看到了 _她_ ，坐在一个应该是她父亲的高个子男人身旁，而她是Sam这短短一辈子里所见过的最美的东西。

自那之后，Sam便再也不能把视线从她身上移开，会用上她的全部时间在一排排长凳间寻找她。

有一周，她坐在Sam和母亲对面的长凳上，而Sam一直都盯着她看。

Sam不知那女孩是不是感觉到了有人在看她，还是她也和Sam一样觉得McKay神父的演讲很无聊，但接着她们的视线短暂交错然后锁定了一会儿，她朝Same羞涩的一笑，然后移开了目光。

在她们回家的路上，Sam觉得心里有了个奇奇怪怪的感觉，毛茸茸的，又暖又好玩。

然后她母亲的精神状况突然又恶化了下来，在下周星期天的时候没有去教堂，接下来的那周也没去，以至于Sam错过了学校开学的第一周。她打电话给学校秘书，假装是自己母亲，说Sam病得没法上学。

学校秘书的回答是一句满是怀疑又了然的“嗯哼”，每次Sam在她母亲的事上撒谎时，这些大人就都是这样。所有人都知道这是个谎言而已，但所有人都只关心自己的事，只有Sam在眼泪、愤怒和沮丧中独自照顾她的母亲，而那个女孩的微笑成了她支撑下来的唯一动力。

有那么些太过绝望的时候，Sam会向上帝祈祷。

她从没得到过回应。

*

“你信上帝么？”Root问。

确认没听错后，Shaw只是耸了耸肩。Root今晚有些奇怪，显得安静又绝望，这不是今晚Root的第一个奇奇怪怪的问题，而Shaw怀疑这也不会是最后一个。

“你还没回答，”Root说，“你信上帝么？”

“不信。”Shaw坚定迅速的回答。Root又沉默了几分钟，而有那么一会儿Shaw几乎就任由自己相信这对话和一连串的滑稽问题就到此为止了。

“那你原来信过么？”

狠狠的咬了咬牙，Shaw转过头对着Root怒目而视，咬牙切齿的说：“你哪儿来这么多十万个为什么？”她们本应该认真盯着仓库，而Shaw更倾向于原来那静谧或鬼知道是什么的气氛。等Samaritan的人现身让她又紧张又恼火，她希望Root能就此闭嘴，好让她能集中精神。

“这是默认么？”Root问，嘴角带着丝笑，但眼里却毫无笑意。

Shaw一直都很想弄清楚Root脸上那些微妙的表情，虽然其中大部分努力都毫无作用，但她依然知道Root并没在开玩笑，这是一个认真的问题而Root也期待着一个认真的回答。

“不，”Shaw说，“我不信上帝，也从没信过。”

信仰从没在Sameen的生活里占据一席之地，她母亲是一个无神论者，在母亲生长的国度里，主流宗教并没给女人什么权利，她父亲是个天主教徒，但似乎从没去过教堂。父母两人都没强迫Sameen做出选择，母亲给她讲了所有的宗教、和其中所有好的坏的一面，让Sameen自己做出选择，而Sameen从没觉得有必要在这个问题上想太多。

“哦。”Root说，Shaw分辨不出Root到底是失望还是释然。

她只是很高兴Root终于闭嘴了。

*

Sam Groves正式的初吻是在十二岁的时候，那是在图书馆的生物区，外面一片漆黑，黑暗也渗透到了图书馆里面，只在书架间微微闪着光。

那天图书馆闭馆的时间很早，平安夜，所有人都想尽早回家过节。

除了Sam。

她讨厌所有圣诞节相关的东西，讨厌那些愚蠢的装饰和颂歌，还有所有人那副高兴的相互祝贺的样子。这些东西连着Bishop的其他事物一样，都太过虚伪。

但这一年，Sam并不是一个人呆在图书馆里直到闭馆被赶走，Hanna也在，对着电脑玩一个愚蠢的游戏，期间回过头从肩膀上对着Sam笑了笑。Sam看着她玩了一会儿，很快便厌倦了，转头在书架间晃荡。她已经读过了里面大部分的书，但总有新书进来而Sam很愿意再多读一些。她并没什么特别的喜好，能拿到手的东西她都会读，不管是小说还是其他的什么。甚至有一次在Miss Barb不注意的时候，她还偷偷瞥到了一本成人书，但里面全是些恶心愚蠢的大人的东西，没能吸引Sam太久，很快她便又回到了一些更适合的书上去。

当她开始和Hanna共处时，不管是在学校还是图书馆，Sam都会盯着她看她做每一件事。Hanna把大部分时间都花在电脑上，玩那个Sam完全不知意义何在的游戏，而其他少数时间，Hanna都会呆在图书馆放科幻书的角落里。

Sam并不是特别喜欢科幻，但Hanna喜欢，总会推荐些书给Sam让她读，起初Sam读得很勉强，但随着Hanna的热情，她渐渐把所有时间都花在Hanna让她看的那些书上。

她知道Hanna并不是无地可去，除了呆在图书馆陪着Sam之外她一定还有些其他更好的选择，但自从她知道Sam的家庭状况后，她就总会有意的和Sam一起玩、邀请Sam过去好让她不必回家。如果是其他人的话，这行为可能只会让Sam觉得是出自可怜和义务，但Hanna不一样，关于Hanna的所有东西都不一样。

放学后她们基本都会去图书馆，但有时会去Hanna家。Sam很喜欢那些日子，但Hanna似乎不太喜欢，Hanna的父亲有些奇怪，但在Sam去的那些时候他看着都还不错。这时不时的让Sam觉得有些嫉妒，不是嫉妒Hanna，而是嫉妒这个大房子、电视还有一对可爱的父母，而两人没有谁生着病。

她从没对Hanna提起过这个，但她提到过一次Hanna的父亲，然后Hanna便立刻生气了，Sam不清楚为什么，直到有一天她发现Hanna在学校的女厕所里哭泣，脸颊上带着丑陋的青紫色，Sam从没问，Hanna也从没谈过。

但自那之后，她们就再也没去过Hanna的家。

尽管这样，Hanna依然很期待圣诞节，Sam看得出来，Hanna一直喋喋不休的从她母亲做的火鸡讲到她希望会有什么礼物。在Sam的记忆里，她只记得吃过那么一次火鸡，那段时间母亲难得的还不错，她做了火鸡、弄了些装饰，甚至还出去买了小饼干。但Sam已不记得具体是什么饼干，只记得自己因为一些愚蠢的笑话笑得眼泪都出来了。那是个不错的日子，而和其他不错的日子一样，Sam知道它终将会结束。那天的欢乐时光结束在了急诊室里，她母亲醉得太厉害，在自己手腕上割了一条巨大的口子。当然，这是Sam的错，和其他所有事一样，都是Sam的错。

从此，她们就再也没吃过圣诞晚餐。

那天的平安夜里，Sam紧紧的跟在Hanna身后，听她喋喋不休的说着家里那些古老的传统。Sam虚弱的笑着，在心里悄悄的希望着Hanna能别再讲话、好好看她一会儿、然后邀请Sam去她家过圣诞。

但Hanna没有，特别是在Sam做的那件事之后，这便更不可能发生了。

即便在很多天之后，Sam还是想不清楚她们是怎么到生物书区的，她只记得周围那多得吓人的圣诞装饰，而其中每一个都让Sam觉得恶心。

“噢真棒，”Hanna兴奋的说，“那是槲寄生么？”

Sam抬起头，她从没看过槲寄生，但她知道那是做什么用的。

Hanna从旁边书架上拿下一本书，心不在焉的翻了翻又放了回去，冲Sam咧嘴笑了。图书馆的这一区域很暗，但Hanna的笑容就像本身便能发光一样，让Sam如飞蛾一样被不由自主的吸引了过去。在她自己来得及多想之前，Sam就发现自己的唇已经压在了Hanna的上面，触感柔软而又温暖。

Sam的腹部深处有什么东西燃烧了起来，这并非什么不愉快的感觉，但依然让她觉得一阵眩晕。在Hanna粗暴的推开她时，Sam喘息了一声，跌跌撞撞的倒在了身后的书架上，上面的书乱七八糟的落了一地，但Sam没理它们，Hanna的眼神锐利了起来，让她的心跳疯狂的加速了。

“你在做什么？”Hanna问，她听起来并不是在生气，而是有些困惑。一时间Sam不知道该怎么说话，她眼睛看向了一边，听见Miss Barb朝这里走了过来想查清情况。

等Sam转过身时，Hanna已经走了。

*

“The Machine是神，”Root说，“你相信她。”

Shaw叹了口气，但声音一出来倒像是一声恼火的抱怨。

“The Machine就是个机器。”Shaw说。这是个事实，她没在里面看到什么神学相关的东西，更不会去对一个AI顶礼膜拜，但Root会。

Root一直都是这样。

Root会为the Machine做任何事，有时Shaw会想Root到底能为她所谓的神做到什么程度，是否会在the Machine的一声命令下一枪枪杀掉他们所有人。

Shaw并不会让自己在这个问题上想得太过深入，因为她知道这不会有什么结果。虽然她不愿意过多去想，但Root确实在很多时候都让她措不及防，不过Shaw不打算让这再次发生，如果Root会伤害到其他人的话，她会在那之前亲自给Root来上一枪。

*

新年后Sam回了学校，她本以为Hanna会讨厌她，但当回去的第一天，Hanna坐在她那张餐桌的对面就像什么也没发生一样的说说笑笑时，Sam被吓了一大跳。她觉得很尴尬，几乎吃不下午饭，她的三明治吃起来味如嚼蜡，就像在咽砂纸一样的难受。

但这没有吓退Hanna，或许她根本就没有注意到Sam的不自在。她们像平时一样一起吃午饭，放学后碰头去图书馆，没人提起发生过什么。Sam在心底里很感激，她很想忘记那件事。

但有些时候，Hanna的唇就像在白日也萦绕不去的鬼魂一样，让Sam觉得痒痒的。而在Hanna一瞬即逝的发香飘来时，在她们伸手拿同一本书、手不小心碰在一起时，Sam的心跳依然会加速，就像要直接从胸中跳出来一样。

但她依然很感激这些小时光，因为Hanna就是她黑暗人生的救命索。她母亲好几个月都没有任何好转，冬季从来都不是什么令人愉快的季节，骤降的气温和节日的欢庆让所有的事都变得不太对劲，所有陈旧的分歧和争吵都会在这时重新浮现，母亲的话语和手掌一次次的向她挥来。这些日子里，Sam会经常不回家，尝试在Hanna的微笑里寻找慰藉。

一天，她母亲在凌晨三点跑进她屋里冲她尖声咆哮，而就在那天，Sam再也无法忍住在她脑里徘徊了好几天的那个问题。

“你为什么总和我一起？”

Hanna把游戏暂停住，疑惑的抬头看着她，但Sam发现自己无法看着对方的眼睛，于是她低下头瞪着自己的脚尖，觉得疲惫异常，心里沉甸甸的，像是有人要把她压垮一样。

“你是我的朋友，”Hanna理所当然的说，“我当然要照顾你。”

她确实很照顾Sam，随着时间推进越发的照顾。她家里的情况Hanna帮不上什么忙，但她确保Sam在学校的时候能过得容易些。之前，在Hanna还只是Sam的白日梦、在Sam完全没有朋友时，学校也只是另一种地狱而已。总会有人把她推到柜子上，或是把她手里的书打掉，还有些时候她从来吃不到午饭，最后那些食物不是在地上就是在她身上（布满她的衣服，甚至是头顶）。Sam从来都只是默默的受着，从不抱怨，也从不吸引什么无关紧要的注意，比如，去告诉老师。

但自从Hanna搬到Bishop并和Sam做朋友之后，再没人经常性的来欺负Sam，如果有的话，Hanna会朝那些人的方向丢几句狠话，而Sam愉悦的记得有那么一次Hanna一脚狠狠踢上了Billy Cooper的胫骨，让他直接哭了出来。他是最可恶的那一个，不过在Sam等校车时他时不时的讥讽并不是什么愉悦的记忆。

现在奚落Sam的人少了很多，她也不怎么经常被推到柜子上，而且几乎每天她都能吃到午餐，这些都要感谢Hanna。

生活似乎有了那么点光亮。

直到那个四月的夜晚为止，那天冷得刺骨，Hanna离开了图书馆，并再也没有回来。

*

干等的部分一直都很无聊，但Shaw觉得这至少要比被关在地铁站里要好。自她的身份暴露起已经过了三周，但她觉得有三个月那么长，而这是他们第一次同意让她出来，这地方是个监控盲区，不管是Samaritan还是the Machine都不能看到他们，Shaw暂时是安全的。

她觉得自己就像在监狱里一样，躲在地铁站里，谁都不是，不是Sameen Shaw，也不是Sameen Gray。Samaritan和它的爪牙夺走了她的生活，而她什么也做不了。

直到今晚。

Shaw看得出其他人不怎么高兴她在这里，特别是Root，而Shaw怀疑她能出现在这里的唯一原因只是因为the Machine。不管这个任务是什么（Shaw可以肯定甚至是Root都不知道细节），它需要所有能动用的资源。

Shaw觉得没什么，她终于能好好活动活动手脚，射点不是纸人的东西、能打场架。她体内有什么东西跃跃欲试，Shaw觉得是兴奋，但她的情绪和身旁副驾驶座上Root散发的紧张不安形成了鲜明的对比。

Root掩饰得很好，手头的工作也做得毫无瑕疵，Shaw怀疑其他人根本看不出来，但她能，她了解Root的那些细微的动作——手放在大腿上，心不在焉的刮着手上黑色的指甲油，直到右手食指上的指甲油一点不剩，还总一直问着她一些奇奇怪怪的愚蠢问题。

但没人提起这个，在Root以为她没看到时，眼里总会有什么强烈的情绪一闪而过，但即便这也没人提起。当Shaw还在地铁站里检查枪支弹药的时候Root就已经变得有些怪怪的，从那时起Shaw就觉得心里有些发痒，想问Root到底在怕些什么，但她知道自己不可能得到什么答案。

所以Shaw什么也没说，盯着仓库，盯着他们根本不知道是什么的东西，决定继续等下去。

她并不需要等上太久。

前方有一辆车停了下来，没有开车灯。这是个万里无云的夜晚，满月的光直直的洒在了车前杠上。

身旁，Root顺着座位朝下缩了缩，就像是害怕被看到一样。但她们都好好的藏在角落的阴影里，除非对方带着夜视镜便绝不可能发现她们。

“Reese，”Shaw说，“有人来了。”

“我看到了。”Reese回答，声音在Shaw的耳机里听着异常遥远。他和Finch在仓库背后的某个地方，就Shaw听起来，她觉得他似乎有点紧张，今晚的风险系数不怎么好，对他们所有人都不怎么好。

有人从车上走了下来，高挑但不怎么看得清，但Shaw不管在哪儿都认得出那一头绑得牢牢的金发。那人站得笔直又优雅，让Shaw觉得万分讨厌，直接出去杀了那人的冲动一瞬间便变得如此强烈。

但Root的手放在她大腿上停住了她的动作，这让Shaw想起了那个扎在她颈间的针管，以及她自己紧捏着Root脖子的手。而就如在她很想跳下车的想法来看，Shaw知道自己现在和那时一样鲁莽。

“等等。”Root说，声音低如耳语，就像害怕Samaritan会听到一样。

“Root，我们还要等什么？”Shaw问，这问题整晚都在她脑海里徘徊，但她知道Root和他们一样都是一头雾水。即便现在，即便Samaritan的人已经到了，她也看得出Root依然不清楚大局。

Shaw讨厌这样，the Machine总瞒着他们，但她毫不怀疑那个想杀她的金发女婊子十分明白自己为何在这里。

但她继续等着，而Root的手如抛锚一般，依然在她的大腿上。

*

几年后，Sam依然记得Hanna离开图书馆时的场景，她对Sam的那回眸一笑、她夹紧腋下的书时的样子……她也记得当Hanna跳上Mr Russell的车时她自己脸上的眉头是如何皱成了一团。Sam不喜欢Mr Russell，Hanna也不喜欢，他这人很奇怪，有时他会跟着她们在图书馆里乱晃，问些奇奇怪怪的问题。Sam总会忽视他，但Hanna总会礼貌的回答，然后才继续看自己的书。

那个四月的夜晚，Sam知道有什么不太对劲，而直到几天后，她才知道事情失控到了什么地步。

她母亲又病了，Sam有三天都没去上学，当她到学校时，整个校园的氛围阴郁低沉，直到在数学课时被当堂叫到了校长办公室之前她都不知道为什么。Sam本以为是他们终于知道了她母亲的事，她坐在校长办公室门口等着，不自主的用指甲掐着手掌，在等了十分钟之后他们终于让她进去了。

光是校长的话Sam觉得还没什么，但里面不止他一个人，Landry警官也在，一脸严肃的站在校长办公桌左边。Sam重重的吞了口唾沫，两个大人的严厉审视让她觉得十分不安。她不知道母亲到底是做了什么会让一个警察跑到学校来找她，因此她花了好一会儿才意识到那警官在说什么。

他们在问Hanna的事。

Sam害怕得恶心，什么也没说。她不喜欢Woods校长，他总会问太多的问题，关于Sam，关于Sam的家，太多她绝不可能回答的问题。同时，在很久前母亲就反复告诫过她，直到这观念已在她脑里根深蒂固——绝不要和警察说话。

他们把她的沉默理解为她毫不知情，但Sam唯一想做的便是尖叫出声， _是_ _Mr Russell_ _，是他带走了她_ 。

_是_ _Mr Russell_ _！_

这个想法一整天都在她脑里回荡，如同圣歌一般洗脑得挥之不去，她厌恶自己，厌恶自己是如此的怯弱，以至于什么都不敢说。

Hanna就不会害怕，如果是她的话，Hanna就绝不会让这事发生。Hanna会照顾好她，而Sam厌恶自己为何如此软弱、为何不能为Hanna做一样的事。

放学后，Sam直接去了图书馆，半希望能看到Hanna如往常一样在电脑前玩游戏，但图书馆里空荡荡的，只有Miss Barb在整理书，她忧伤的冲Sam笑了笑，而Sam觉得如果她再不告诉其他人的话她会直接发疯。她花了一个小时才鼓起勇气在书架间堵住了Miss Barb，一边是言情小说一边是美国历史，Sam告诉了她Hanna消失那晚她看到的事。

 _是_ _Mr Russell_ 。

她不清楚她本期待着什么回答，Miss Barb是一个友好的人，总时不时会让Sam在闭馆后多呆一会儿，所以当Miss Barb告诉她管好她那张污秽的臭嘴不要到处骗人时，Sam被吓到了，不，应该说是被吓得发抖。

Sam觉得心里梗了些东西，又冷又硬，她逃出了图书馆。

现在回家还很早，Sam发现自己游荡在Bishop的街道上，深深的埋着头，好让自己不必对任何人说话。她只在经过一个付费电话时停了下来，她瞪着那里，想着Miss Barb的话，说她在说谎。

 _是_ _Mr Russell_ 。

但Sam没有撒谎，她相信自己看到的，那些画面，在闭上眼时她依然能历历在目。

 _是_ _Mr Russell_ 。

她记得那辆车的样子和颜色，而当她用力回忆时，她还能记起车牌。

Bishop没那么大，要就此追踪Mr Russell也没那么难，而Hanna还有可能还活着。

 _是_ _Mr Russell_ 。

Sam拿起电话手柄，用颤抖的手拨了911，她觉得自己说得太快了，强迫自己深吸一口气放慢速度讲出她看到的东西：失踪的女孩在那晚上了一辆黑色的车，她一口气说出了车牌然后挂了电话，手抖得太厉害，她花了三次功夫才把电话挂上去。

然后她回了家，从此再也没跨入过图书馆。

*

“我们要拿到一个东西。”Root说，声音机械得像是在复述什么人的话一样，或者……什么 _东西_ 的话。

“什么？”Shaw问。

Root摇摇头，“不知道。”

不管这是什么，Samaritan明显对此有兴趣，这代表不是什么好事。它还派出了它最得力的探员，那个金发婊子虽想杀她（还有Root，Shaw苦涩的想），但这依然掩盖不了她很棒的事实（虽然Shaw不怎么愿意承认），而这又代表这东西很重要。

“我们得走了。”Root说，话还没说话就跳下了车，Shaw花了些时间才意识到发生了什么，但接着她迅速的跟上了Root，眼睛仔细的扫描着Samaritan人马的痕迹。

她知道the Machine不能像以前一样随意和Root交谈，所以当Root开始解释这个由日本的什么人弄出来的笔记本时，Shaw知道这只是Root把The Machine留给她的信息碎片整理起来拼凑出的东西而已，模糊又不可靠，就像顺着面包屑走进陷阱的老鼠一样。

他们还是一头雾水，the Machine没再直接和Root说话了，自这愚蠢的战争开始以来，就Shaw知道的只有两次而已，一是在那个酒店里Root差点弄死自己的那次，二则是在几周前，Root来商场救她的那次。而就因为这个，Shaw现在还在呼吸，没被关在某个地方严刑拷打、询问关于the Machine的信息和下落。

“所以我们是要找一个笔记本。”Shaw说，对于他们为什么在这里有了个大致的概念，这让她更为专注了。她松松垮垮的握着枪，想着她是有多久没有打过活靶了。

Root点点头，环视了一边四周，浑身都散发着不安的气场。仓库里很大，Samaritan的人在里面，但即便他们也是漫无目的的到处摸索，在里面所有人都是瞎子，Shaw想，而这是他们目前能有的最大优势。

“我们应该分头走。”Shaw建议说。

“不。”Root坚定的说，而Shaw不喜欢Root语气里带着的恐惧，即便在黑暗中，她的眼睛里都闪着担忧的光，这让Shaw不自主的开始想Root的大衣里是不是又藏着管装满镇定剂的针管。

他们现在都处在危险中，Samaritan是否能看到Shaw早已不重要，那个金发婊子如果看到他们中的任何一个，都一定会先开枪再问问题，Shaw毫不怀疑Samaritan的人知道他们每个人的长相。她把这些告诉了Root，只有Harold赞成她，在耳机里说服Root分开是最容易又迅速、最 _符合逻辑_ 的方法。

Shaw在下一个分叉口选择了左边，有那么一秒Root看起来很想跟上她，但她没有，Root直直的朝着Shaw反方向走了过去。Shaw不知道是the Machine让她那样做还是其他什么原因，但她怀疑the Machine现在估计还沉默着，她觉得或许这是好事。因为当the Machine开始说话的时候，他们就一定处在巨大的麻烦中。

*

Bishop里时间一天天、一月月的过去了，但Trent Russell依然挂着一脸友善的笑在镇里走来走去，就像什么也没发生一样。

很快，人们渐渐把那个失踪的女孩抛在了脑后，但Sam没有。

Sam绝不会忘记。

她一直都记得，她发誓她绝不会让Trent Russell忘记。

有些时候，甚至在她母亲还不错的那些时候，Sam都会翘课跟着Russell，盯着他日复一日的做着他的那些生意，想从中找到些疑点，向镇里的人展示这是个什么样的人，但他很小心，Sam什么也没找到。Trent Russell自以为自己很安全，以为自己已经逃过一劫、没人知道。

Trent娶了Miss Barb的那天，Sam知道没人（如果她真的敢再告诉其他人的话）、没人会相信她。她只是镇边上那个和生病的母亲住在一起的怪小孩而已，而那个母亲是所有人在以为Sam没听到时候的谈资。在Sam一次次的在学校无故缺席时，她总得在关于家里的事、母亲的事上编出各种理由出来，每个人都一眼看得出那是谎言而已，但没人说什么，从来都没有。他们为她觉得可惜，那怜悯也是Sam厌恶的一部分。

但在撒谎上面，她可谓名声在外，Samantha Groves，那个肮脏的小骗子，整个Bishop没人会相信她对Trent Russell的那些话。

Sam一直都无法确定Miss Barb（现在是Mrs Russell了）是否有告诉Trent那晚Sam有看到他，是否把这事也埋藏在了自己心底。

但不论怎样这都不重要了，没人会做些什么，时间越久，Sam便越发的意识到没人在意，所有人都只是假装关心而已。很快，Hanna便成了一个模糊的头条，很难再被人记起，人们最多只会说一句什么 _真可惜，他们一直都没找到那孩子_ 。

有时，Sam听到过一些流言和推测。

 _肯定是因为她父亲的原因，她自己跑了_ 。

 _不，我听说那个叫_ _Cody_ _的和这事有关_ 。

但Sam知道事实，她知道每次Russell因“发自内心善意”对社区做点什么好事时，他都在嘲笑他们每一个人，嘲笑他们的天真。

给Sam学校添了十二台新电脑的募捐活动就是Trent Russell负责的，一开始Sam拒绝使用它们，但后来，用Russell的礼物来和他作对的这个讽刺让Sam觉得无法拒绝。

Sam喜欢电脑，它们简单又富于逻辑，使用起来就像本能一样自然。比起复杂的人类，她发现自己更喜欢它们，把所有的午间和在学校门卫把她赶走之前的课后时间都耗在机房里。她会在家里呆上几小时，给母亲做了晚饭，确保她不会喝得酒精过量或是给房子点一把火，然后她就会再次溜出去。

但其实并不算是溜出去，当母亲问她要去哪儿时，Sam总会回答“我在忙学校的一个项目”，然后在得到母亲的一个小小的微笑时觉得心里暖洋洋的。在Sam还小、母亲病得还不是现在这么厉害时，她会经常给Sam讲些她大学里的事，Sam一直不知道那些事情是否真实，但她喜欢听，脑子里会浮现出一个年轻版的母亲，忙于学术。

她母亲总告诉Sam顺应天赋，而Sam总会笑笑说：“我擅长照顾你。”母亲脸上的悲伤总令人难以承受，但那离现在已经很久了，母亲已经病得太厉害、病了太多次，她人生剩下的东西便只有空荡荡的一片苦涩。这些天，当母亲开始回忆时，Sam都会在母亲把自己的一切错误都责怪到她头上之前溜出家。

Sam擅长电脑，而她下定决心要让自己在这方面比其他人更优秀，要把它从里到外翻出来都研究个透，她不需要书、也不需要其他人来教她，一切都是自己自学。很快，Sam就策划出了一个让Trent Russell血债血偿的计划。

她只需要耐心而已。

把钱转入Trent的账户十分容易，然后她只需要等。

她希望自己能在现场，能亲眼看着Trent的眼睛失去光泽，但她最终觉得呆在镇子里也还行，等着八卦流言如惊雀一样四起。她并没有等太久。

那天，Sam离开学校的时候脸上一直是止不住的笑，在到家时都没有消散。

但这带来的激动、Trent的死带来的激动远远超过了任何残存的内疚，它早已消失在了人与人混乱的关系间。

第二天，校长举办了一个追悼会，以纪念Trent Russell对学校、对这个小镇做出的贡献。Sam没去，她躲在一个老逃生通道里，这个昏暗的走廊通往门卫的办公室，没人会朝那儿走。门卫是一个粗俗的头发花白的男人，总扯着自己的工装裤打量稍大点的女学生，但他从没来烦过Sam，她黑进过门卫的账户，发现他还拿着年迈母亲的社保、声称母亲和他住在一起，即便这人早已去世三年，在这之后他便更不可来烦她。

Sam保守了他的秘密，他让她随意进出学校，甚至还给了她一把钥匙。

室外的阳光灿烂得令人愉悦，似乎毫不在意Trent Russell已经死了，但Sam觉得估计就是因为这样阳光才如此灿烂。天空万里无云、蔚蓝得令人心醉，因为Trent Russell终于为他的所作所为付出了代价。

Sam穿过了学校足球场，远离了教学楼，不让任何探寻的眼光看到她。那些老旧的棚屋一直都是藏身的好去处，在往那里走时她听到了一阵骚乱，那声音足够让任何人掉头就跑，但Sam不会，她绕过转角看到了三个男孩：两个她模糊的认识，好像是足球队里的，躺在地上的那第三个人她也认识，即便他沾满了献血和泥土，在另外两人的脚下蜷缩着。

_Cody._

她永远都不会忘记他，他总是跟着她和Hanna去图书馆。他喜欢Hanna，这点他从未掩饰，总会在午餐时替她留个位置，或是帮她拿书，但除了一贯的友好微笑之外，Hanna从未多留意他。

他那晚也在，他同Sam一样看着Hanna离开，也一定看到了Trent的车。他不可能没看到，但在过去的四年里他什么也没说，在警察来询问或是流言四起的时候都没有，甚至在Hanna的父亲和镇里其他人把他当真凶出气、让他戴了好几个月的眼罩时，他都没说什么，即便那只眼睛就此再也不太对劲。

现在他正用那只眼睛看着Sam，恳求她帮忙，但他没有帮过Hanna，没有说出事实。

另外两个男孩停住了动作，喘着气瞪着她。如果Sam是其他随便什么人的话，现在估计已经有恐吓和拳头冲她招呼过来了，但Sam的声誉比原来更盛了。她还是个骗子，这没错，但她还有些其他的本领，Sam能帮人搞到东西，比如……你挂科科目的考试答案，而这是眼前这俩恶棍在两学期之前没被踢出足球队的唯一原因。

Sam知道如果她叫他们停手的话，他们会照做，她一句话，便可以让他们离开，绝不再碰Cody。

然后Sam看着Cody，他还好的那只眼睛里闪着恐惧，而这没让Sam感觉到任何情绪，她可以如看电脑屏幕一样从他脸上读出所有信息，就如操作系统的基本编码一样容易。她知道他是什么，无非是需要被清除的错误代码而已，他们所有人都是。

Sam转眼看着离她近些的那个高个子男孩，足球队队长，而她这个小小的暗示已足够了，她离去的脚步和靴子与肉体撞击时的闷响奇异的合拍。

直到后来Sam才意识到自己的错误，她不关心Cody，但那两个球队的人，如果他们被抓的话……他们会毫不犹豫的把Sam抖出来，好引开自己身上的火。她知道她得更加小心，躲在阴影里，不让任何人看到真实的她，他们看到的都是Sam，那个一年比一年还怪的怪小孩。她不能再从学校电脑里偷试题答案，也不能去威胁门卫这种人渣。Trent的死让她变得更加强大也更小心，她不能让世界发现她是谁，至少还没到时候。她把那部分的她留给了电脑，用化名建起了人脉和声望，没人可以追踪到Samantha Groves。

那个化名才是真实的她，很快Sam就可以戴上那个她藏起来的面具，成为她计划让世人看到的那个人。

Root才是真正的她，才是她注定要成为的那个人。

*

现在她也还是Root，即便在the Machine选择了她、让她 _在乎_ 之后也依然是，她不确定Sam Groves是否真正存在过。

她很久都没用过那个名字了，只有Harold每次见到她时那句“Ms Groves”时不时的提醒她过去的自己是谁，而她不知道这是不是他用来提醒她、唤醒她人性的方式之一。

但Root不需要他来提醒，至少现在不需要了。她的人性如同尖刀一般扎在胸膛上，在刺痛中鲜血横流，疼得让她不知道该如何呼吸。

The Machine会帮她，在Root耳里悄声告诉她——她需要吃饭睡觉，需要照顾好自己，毕竟她终归也只是个脆弱的人类而已。

在the Machine进入沉寂的这段时间以来，日子变得尤为艰难，她在一个个身份间转变，有时便会忘了这些基本的东西。最近的她比任何时候都要疲倦，不止是因为这个只有他们五人（算上狗的话是六个）的战争，而是 _所有_ ，所有的事都让她筋疲力尽。

她厌倦了每天都得扮演不同的人，厌倦了自己扮演的那个“活泼振奋的神经病”的角色。她好几个月都完全振奋不起来，她的每一个微笑和暗喻、每一次调戏和触碰……都不再是自己发自内心的举动。这些举动不再是为了自己好玩，她上演的这副万事OK的样子……是为了另一个人。

但她不觉得Shaw有觉察，不觉得Shaw能察觉到她实则是在演戏，而随着这场战争进行的时间越发的长，Root越发的难以掩盖住心里那巨大的恐惧和担忧。她难以看到这场战争还能以什么好的结局结束，她看不到the Machine的计划，甚至不知道这到底还有没有结局。这不是她能直接得到答案的东西，the Machine把她独自一人留在了黑暗中。

他们这次的任务就是一点亮光都欠奉，她得把各种零碎的信息拼凑在一起得出个似是而非的结论，而她甚至都不知道那些到底是不是给她的信息。Root无法再相信自己现在迟钝的直觉，她觉得自己很可能只是以偏概全的看到了自己想看的东西而已，因为自己绝望的想同the Machine取得联系而产生了幻觉。

但这个仓库是他们应该来的地方，Samaritan那方人的现身便证明了这一点。

他们人数上的劣势让她觉得十分不安，唯一的优势便是Samaritan看不到他们，但the Machine也不能。他们在里面都如同瞎子一般，不知道要找什么，可能是个笔记本，但Root不太确定，有可能她错了，这其实就是个陷阱。

分开行动是现在最符合逻辑的行动，但这个提议让她恐惧得如坠冰窖。自在商场Shaw的那场枪战起，这恐惧就已在她心里徘徊了好几周，挥之不去，在她心里凝结成块，张牙舞爪的占据了她的心神，让她在Shaw的颈间扎上了一管镇定剂。

即便在Shaw安全的呆在地铁站里时，那恐惧也如浓烟一般，让她看不清任何东西、无法呼吸，沉重得让她窒息。

现在Shaw在外面，在Samaritan能看到她的地面上，他们是用阴影地图到这里的，但Root依然不希望她一起来，这太危险。

但不管他们到底是要找什么，这个机会都太难以让人拒绝，他们很长时间都没赢过，他们的确赢过的那几场交锋要么就无关紧要、要么就需要他们牺牲掉自己的道德标准来做那些需要做的事。

并不是说Root有多高的道德标准，在这之间摇摆不定的是Harold，而Root知道他已开始丧失信心，不认为他们还有可能赢得这场战争。

和她一样。

但Root倾向于认为她掩饰得比较好。

她现在就掩饰得很好，即便她很想开口说些什么，比如叫Shaw小心，但她只是向Shaw短暂的点了点头，反正Shaw也不会听。

这并不代表Shaw鲁莽——和商场那次枪战、和她下定决心要不计一切代价去帮Reese的那次不同——现在的Shaw专注而充满斗志，只是厌倦了干等着眼睁睁的看着其他人来做那些危险的活计。

但这确实很危险，对他们所有人都一样。

她看着Shaw离开，这让她记起了在Samaritan上线、Shaw来救她之后的那小段时光。Root本满心以为自己会死，因为胜算并不是特别大，但Shaw来了，这一举动震惊了Root，也震惊了the Machine。

分开对于Root来说并不是特别容易的事，在那时，她静静的看着Shaw离开，而和现在一样，都让她不禁想起了Hanna离开图书馆然后再也没回来的场景，那个事件改变了Sam Groves的一生。

她希望这不是她最后一次见到Shaw，如果是的话，她不确定自己作为Root会怎样。

在迷宫般的仓库里盲目的朝前走着，Root知道Reese和Harold就在某处，如果他们需要、如果那个Samaritan的那个金发探员太过接近的话，她们便会是他们的后援。那人对于杀死他们这一目标近乎执念，Root十分清楚这点。

Root的腰部挂了一把枪，大衣里也有一把，但她不觉得这足够应付今晚的任务。

这战争拉得太长又太过艰难，让Root完全看不到任何光线。

她迅速的朝前走，在耳里突然响起声音时被下了一大跳。

 _往北五百码_ 。

Root知道the Machine看不到她，她短暂的怀疑了会儿这声音是否只是幻听而已，是否只是因为太过希望而产生的声音而已。

但这个指令在她耳里反复重复着，同时还带着胜率，随着Root持续的站在原地在一秒秒的降低。

“听见了。”Root咕哝道，沉寂的黑暗中她自己的声音让她十分不安，她朝自己觉得可能是北方的方向走去，知道自己一旦走偏的话the Machine会提醒她， _她_ 一定是跟踪了Root的手机，监控着这里发生的事，而Root不知道Samaritan是不是也在干着类似的事，不知道他们是否还有一点优势。

她才走了三步不到，身后便传来了枪声，那只是远处的回声而已，但在Root听来依然震耳欲聋。

Root犹豫了，在发现枪声的方位时，恐惧死死的将她缠紧了。

 _继续走_ ，the Machine命令道。

但Root无法让自己继续往下走，她能听到耳机里Harold声音，满是恐惧，但不是为了他自己，不是为了Reese，他在问她，问 _Shaw_ 。

Root一次次的告诉自己Samaritan看不到他们，但这不重要，这不能让她安心，就算没有AI在耳里发出命令时，Samaritan的人也依然干练得冷酷无情。

The Machine再次告诉她继续走，她需要在Samaritan的人赶到之前拿到笔记本。

在The Machine直接对她说话已变得十分危险的现在，这告诉了Root情况有多严峻，和Samaritan的这场战争中这个笔记本有多么重要。

枪声更响了，也更密集了。

“Root，你过得去么？”Reese问，他在仓库的另一端，这是Root愚蠢的计划，从两边夹攻这里，她就不该屈从于那个分头行动的计划，她就应该如胶水般死死的黏着Shaw。

“ _Root_ ？”Reese又问了一次，声音强硬了很多。

“我——”Root开口，然后闭上眼，听着枪声和耳里the Machine的指令，枪声很令人安心，代表Shaw还活着，但至于还能活多久……Root不知道。

他们能结束这场战争，不管那笔记本里有什么，它能结束战争，不然the Machine不会如此冒险、如此坚持。

如此愿意牺牲掉Shaw的生命。

但Root不愿意。

在她意识到这点之前，她就已经朝枪声的方向跑了过去，掏出了大衣里的枪。

Root并没在上帝模式中，她的大多子弹都落了个空，但这似乎从Shaw那里吸引了些火力，给了她喘息调整的时间，Root朝她的方向奔了过去，躲在一个箱子后面避开子弹。Samaritan的人似乎是铁了心要干掉她们，完全不打算放弃，Root在Shaw旁边蹲下，手在箱子上方盲目的开枪。Shaw正用力喘着气，手上有一处枪伤在疯狂的流着血。他们没时间了，他们得立刻离开这里。

她们短暂的交换了一个目光，这便足够让她们按同一节奏一起行动了起来。Shaw点点头，Root站起来用一只手疯狂的开着枪，另一只拿出了她的第二支枪。

这足够让Shaw渐渐后退，Root紧随其后。

“John，”Root说，“B计划。”

“知道了。”Reese说，他听起来很是担忧，但她知道他会完美的完成计划。

Root拽着Shaw没受伤的那只手带她跑出了仓库，她知道她们得立刻消失，在Samaritan发现之前回到地铁站里。Shaw的沉默令人不安，她的顺从更让Root觉得紧张，这代表伤口一定很糟糕，Root只希望没糟糕到需要正规的医疗护理，他们不可能带Shaw去一家医院或是诊所而不让Samaritan的看见，阴影地图都帮不上忙。

到车的路上都没什么敌人，在Root领着她坐到副驾驶座上时，Shaw连一句抱怨都没有，甚至都没说自己还能开车。

Root才刚把车开离仓库的时候身后传来了爆炸声。

B计划。

这应该足够让Samaritan的人忙一段时间，不让他们追过来，Root开着车，紧紧的顺着地图的盲点，直到最后到了地铁站里。

The Machine没再说过任何一句话。

*

“Root？”

这个名字让Root瑟缩了一下，特别是当这个名字从 _他_ 的嘴里说出来时。

Harold看起来很是苍白，眼睛下浓重的眼袋透露出了他的疲倦，一开始他就不太赞成这个闯入仓库的计划，而现在他看起来更急的不高兴了。再也无法忍受，Root移开视线转头看着房间那头正给Shaw包扎的Reese。那伤口比看起来还要遭，而Root止不住的想着它本可能——如果Root听从了the Machine的指令的话——肯定会比现在更加的致命。

“你还好么？”Harold静静的问。

“我不是中枪的那个。”Root面无表情的说。她在转移话题，不过这无关紧要，反正Harold都能看得出来。

“The Machine，”Harold开口，Root闭上眼，知道他会说什么，“它想让你去拿那个笔记本。”

Root咽了咽喉咙，自那时起the Machine就陷入了沉默，而她不知道 _她_ 还会不会再次开口说话。

“对。”Root颤抖着说。

“那你为什么不去？”Harold问，语气里的诚挚让她有些惊讶。他不理解，但话说回来，他又怎么会理解呢？自the Machine第一次说话起，Root就从没违背过 _她_ 的话。

Harold对于自己创造的这个东西一直都持有谨慎态度，但Root从没用过，她全心全意的相信着the Machine，相信 _她_ 能带她走上一条更好的路。

The Machine让她成为了一个更好的人，那个在Hanna消失前的Sam Groves。The Machine看重所有的生命。 _所有的生命都很重要_ ，这是the Machine教给她的。

但接着the Machine便愿意牺牲一条性命来永久的阻止Samaritan，不是随便的一条命，是 _Shaw_ 的性命。

所有数据都有经过严密的分析和计算，the Machine的结论是Shaw的性命抵不上那许多在Samaritan追寻支配世界或是其他什么鬼知道是什么的目的时所损失的性命。

“如果都没有值得为之活下去的人的话，赢了也毫无意义。”Root说，眼睛又落在了Shaw身上，当她转头看着Harold时，他正微笑着看着她，一脸了然的神情。

Root没理他，如果是其他人的话，这几乎就算是在飘飘然，但这是Harold。

“我真是不能同意更多了，”Harold明快的说，让Root开始想着他又是在为 _谁_ 而活，是什么让他每天早上爬起来投入他那假身份繁忙的世俗生活中，“她知道么？”他转头看着Shaw，脸上的笑容少了一点，“知道你为了她放弃了阻止Samaritan的机会？”

“不，”Root迅速说，“她永远也不能知道。”

Harold张了张嘴，似乎想反对，但Reese走了过来，他又迅速闭上了嘴。

“我得回局里了，”Reese说，“Fusco已经要为了文书工作把我烦死了。”

“Ms Shaw怎样了？”

Reese朝后瞥了一眼，“死不了，坚称一点儿都不疼，”他怀疑的补了一句，“等忙完了我再看能不能帮她拿点止痛的东西。”

“Mr Reese，记住你现在是个警探，”Harold警告道，Reese点点头，翻了个白眼然后离开了。尽管显得轻率，但Root知道他会很小心，在Shaw的身份暴露后，他们都很小心。

Harold埋头在他的电脑间，现在他把越来越多的时间都耗在地铁站里，这对他的身份不怎么有利，但他不傻，最终他会找到办法。

Root把他留在了那儿，朝Shaw走了过去，Shaw正努力想把一件衬衫套在头上，让Root觉得十分好笑。

“要帮忙么？”Root问，让语气中的欢乐过了头，希望可以掩盖掉她满心的如释重负。

“不。”Shaw固执的说，在第二次尝试时疼得吸了口凉气。

“你会把Reese精心的缝合线弄断的。”Root说。

Shaw嗤之以鼻，瞪着手里的衬衫看了会儿，然后叹了口气把衣服递给了Root。

Root笑得更加灿烂了，在接过衬衫前手指故意划过了Shaw的手。Shaw拉下了脸，但Root觉得她只是想掩盖住疼痛而已，而不是因为Root做得太过。

没花多大功夫Root就把衬衫套在了Shaw头顶上，看着Shaw努力想用没受伤的那只手整理衣服，但这个动作对她都很难。Root上前一步去帮忙，手指在Shaw的腰部流连了好一会儿，她发现自己并不是特别在意对方随之即来的怒视，指尖下Shaw的肌肤结实又温暖，但她脸上的笑容却渐渐消失了，脑子里满是Shaw毫无生气的躺在地上的场景，冰冷又全无生机。

他们今晚没能阻止Samaritan，但她意识到她并不是特别在意有多少人会因此而死。她本想告诉自己the Machine的计划反正也不一定能成功，但这想法依然让她嘴里干涩得发苦。

“那个笔记本怎么样了？”Shaw问。

Root咽了咽喉咙，后退一步放开了Shaw，Shaw冲她皱了皱眉，但没说话等着她回答。

“我不觉得那里有什么笔记本。”

“你觉得那是个陷阱？”Shaw问。Root朝Reese先前用的那个药箱走了过去，箱子还开着，她瞪着那里，不敢去看Shaw。

“或许吧。”她说，这谎言一出口便让她浑身都觉得不舒服。

“Root。”Shaw坚定的说，抓着Root的手肘把她转了过来。

Root叹了口气，躲闪着Shaw的目光。她从来都不太擅长对Shaw撒谎，她可以转移话题、可以大事化小，但直接说谎？在对着Shaw时这从来都不太容易。

“我有过一个朋友，”Root说，从Shaw的肩膀上方看着后面空荡荡的地铁站，她不知道Harold去哪儿了，不知道他是否已经离开去寻找他最关心东西去了、那个值得他为之活下去的人，“她……离开了。”

“她死了。”Shaw生硬的说。

“对，”Root迅速说，“很长一段时间我都希望……”希望Hanna能重新走回图书馆，那只是一个愚蠢的错误、一个愚蠢的玩笑而已，她会冲她咧嘴一笑而过，但渐渐流逝的时间已经证明了这希望有多么的愚蠢幼稚。

Sam该长大了，而她也确实长大了。

“我不是你那朋友，”Shaw说，“我也没死。”

“你不是。”Root表示同意，但她几乎就是了。Root完全不敢去想最近到底有过多少千钧一发的生死关头。

“你是对的，”Shaw最后说，Root抬头惊讶的看着她，“或许就是个陷阱而已。”

“Shaw……”Root开口，但不知道该说什么。Shaw知道Root的选择，她本以为会在Shaw眼里看到背叛和愤怒，但那里什么也没有。

“下次的话，”Shaw说，眼睛下垂，看着自己仍握着Root手肘的手，“你能先证实下信息么？半知半解的情况下不可能完成任务。”

换句话说，让the Machine说出来，说出全面的计划。但Root知道这有多难，即便在以前，the Machine都从没把大局告诉过Root。

她记起了Harold几个月前在酒店房间里对她说的话，说the Machine也只把他们当作号码，如果需要的话 _她_ 也会直接杀了他们。Root咽了咽喉咙，这话在现在听起来比那时真实了许多。Samaritan对于the Machine是一个威胁，那个笔记本里的东西可以阻止Samaritan，接着the Machine就愿意牺牲Shaw的生命好让 _她_ 自己存活下去。Root不知道她该做何感想，她只知道如果事情再重来一遍……她还会做出同样的选择。

“好。”Root说，视线和Shaw的交汇在了一起。Shaw的眼里有惊讶一闪而过，但接着又回到了她平时一贯的冷淡状态。

Root总遵循the Machine说的每一个字，从不发问也从不反抗……直到现在。她不知道Shaw是否知道，如果知道的话Shaw又是作何感想。

“好吧，”Shaw说，后退了一步，重重的吐了口气，“我得喝一杯。”她咕哝道，朝地铁站里被当作她家的那部分区域走了过去，每一步都显得太过慎重而缓慢。疼痛一定比她愿意承认的要多很多，而这态度并不能太让Root放心，或许她该叫她多休息一会儿，但她没有，她犹豫的跟着Shaw走了过去，看着她坐在简易床上，身体前倾，用没受伤的手在下面摸索着什么。

在看到那瓶龙舌兰时Root忍不住挑了挑眉，想着是不是Reese在送吃的来时给她悄悄塞了几瓶酒。

“要一起么？”Shaw问。

Root有些惊讶，但尽管她十分确定这邀请并不包含那个床，她还是过去坐在了Shaw旁边，膝盖和Shaw碰在了一起。Root用膝盖紧紧的抵着Shaw的，而Shaw也没有移开，这让Root忍不住笑了。

Shaw喝了一大口然后把酒瓶递给了Root，她抿了一口，在酒精顺着喉管燃烧向下的时候忍不住咳了咳，Shaw翻了个白眼，她沉着脸瞪了回去。

这感觉很不错，她们间的沉默舒适又自然，让Root想到了曾经的图书馆、和Hanna一起安静的阅读时的日子，而直到现在Root才意识到自己有多想念那样的生活。多年来她都是独自一人，追寻着比她自己宏伟太多的东西，没错，她找到了the Machine，她不再是一个人，她有了目标，但这还是不一样。

Shaw的身体温暖又可靠，紧紧的挨在她身旁，比任何时候的the Machine都让她安心。

Root又喝了一口，这次感觉好了很多，于是她再次抬起了酒瓶，但在来得及喝之前Shaw便把酒瓶抢走了。

就着酒精壮胆，Root开了口：“你不生气么？”

Shaw顿住了，酒瓶停在了半空中，她斜眼瞥了Root一眼，Root立刻便知道她不太喜欢这个问题，她更情愿就让这事过去再也不提。

过了一会儿后Shaw才开口，“我不太喜欢被困在这里，”她仰头喝了一大口龙舌兰，“但这至少比永远躺在地里要好。”

“没错。”Root表示同意，知道这段对话便到此为止，如果她还要刨根问底的话Shaw便 _真的_ 会生气。因为她们从来就不谈论这个，以前没有，而Root希望将来也不会，“我想我只需要帮你找点新乐子就行了。”Root的语调里满是暗示，在Shaw差点被呛住时忍不住得意的笑了。

“你不该去忙你的新身份么？”Shaw问，脸上阴沉沉的。

“今晚没有。”Root静静的说，the Machine的沉默让她有些低落。她不知道这会持续多长时间，the Machine还会不会原谅她，也不知道她是不是就是the Machine计划中的下一个牺牲者、而Shaw会不会来救她。“今晚任由你差遣。”Root补了一句，笑得十分灿烂。

Shaw绷着脸看了她一会儿，然后嘴角闪现出了一丝笑意，“行，多重身份小姐，你可以先给我带点牛排过来。”

Root挑了挑眉，“噢？我‘可以’？”

“没错，”Shaw说，用膝盖推了推Root，“我饿了，然后你肯定不会同意我出去。”

“你什么时候开始听我话了？”Root问，决定好好享受一下Shaw这挑逗的一面，它实在太难得出现，而Root不知道这是因为龙舌兰还是今晚这和上一次靠得如此近的濒死经历。

“有时还是会听，”Shaw阴沉沉的说，“你到底还要不要给我带吃的来？”

Root忍不住轻笑了一声，果不其然的收到了一个瞪视作为回答，她身体前倾，直接吻上了Shaw。Shaw朝前挪了挪准备加深这个吻，但Root已经退了回去。

“牛排马上就来。”她说，从床上站了起来，Shaw看起来似乎还有些愣神，让她忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。那表情在下一口酒之后就消失了，Root从Shaw手上夺过酒瓶不让她再继续喝下去，“或许今晚你还是喝水比较好。”

Shaw皱眉，“这里到底谁是医生？”

“那又是谁差点死了？”Root回嘴，满意的发现Shaw没再进一步反抗，“我很快就回来，别乱跑。”她边爬楼梯边回头叮嘱了一声，清楚的听见Shaw抱怨了句“我还能去哪儿？”，这让她禁不住的笑了起来。

外面又黑又冷，但路灯还是勉强为Root照清了一条路，她不需要抬头便知道有一个摄像头正看着她，Samaritan识别出了她现在的身份然后把她归入了无关人群，她不知道the Machine是不是也在看着她。

当她第一次听说the Machine、开始寻找它时，她从不关心挡她道的那些人，一路杀到了the Machine面前，冷漠无情。她是Root。

她现在还是Root，正如她也还是Sam Groves一样，她意识到那个女孩从未离开过她。她会一直是Sam，也一直会是Root。是the Machine改变了她，让她成为了现在这个人，Root已经蜕变了。

或许是他们一起蜕变了。

或许他们也将再一次的一起蜕变。

FIN


End file.
